


The Arrangement

by DezIsWhoIAm



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fae Kara, Fae Lucy, Fae Maggie, It'll come into play later on, Soul Mate AU, gay magic, kingdom au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2018-11-16 20:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11260698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DezIsWhoIAm/pseuds/DezIsWhoIAm
Summary: Lena thought her life couldn't get worse until her brother, King Lex, sold her hand for an alliance by marriage. Now she must travel to a Fae Kingdom with her betrothed, Kara Zor-El, Heir to the House of El and future queen of the kingdom of Krypton. Things run far deeper than they seem, and Lena will soon come to realize why Kara payed such a hefty price to earn her hand. Reuploaded! Finally





	1. The Sale

“His Royal Highness has requested your presence in the throne room, princess. It’s time.”

Lena sent the maid on her way with a flick of her hand, not even bothering to look back at h as she took one last look at the palace gardens. She could remember running through the maze of bushes as a child, Lex hot on her heels as they played together. Life had been simpler then. When Lionel had still been alive and ruled with humility, when the only thing Lena had to fear was messing up a dress while she was playing with Lex. It lasted until she was fourteen, and then Lionel was gone and Lena was left unguarded. Lex took over as King as soon as the mourning period allowed and suddenly he was too busy to spend time with Lena. She was completely alone. Lillian took great joy in preying on her while Lex was away on business.

“ _I_ _t’s about time you learn how to be a good submissive wife,_ ” Lillian had hissed at her one day as she forcefully dragged her to a study across the castle. Lena hadn’t fought back then and she regret it every day after. She’d been taught the principles of etiquette over and over; How to dress, how to sit, how to eat, what to say, etc.

She was a ‘proper woman’ by the time she was sixteen, and that’s when the thinly veiled threats began. “ _You’ll make a fine wife one day. Let’s hope for your sake the man with the biggest pockets has a soft hand._ ” It was no surprise to the women of the court that they were nothing but pawns. It was common for fathers and older brothers to sell their sisters for wealth or loyalties sworn. Lena should have been expecting it since she was little, but when Lionel had smiled at her like she had a small glimmer of hope kindled in her heart that maybe her father loved her too much to do something so horrible… She never thought the threat would come from her beloved older brother. The news had come to her two days prior. Not in person of course, Lex simply didn’t have time to spare, but in the form of a letter. She was instructed to pack what she wanted and be ready when her future spouse came to retrieve her. Lena, ever the rebel, packed nothing but a trunk full of her favorite books and another trunk of miscellaneous clothing items; a few dresses, most of her underthings, and of course her favorite nightgowns.

“It’s now or never Lena,” she mumbled to herself. With one last look over the gardens Lena turned away from them and faced her future head on.

The walk to the throne room was uneventful. She only passed a handful of servants and they all kept their heads bowed, actively avoiding eye contact and any other kind of contact. She strode into the throne room with her head held high, even daring to stare her brother head on as she walked towards him. She stopped at the bottom of the three steps that led to his throne and curtsied, just as she’d been taught.

“You look beautiful,” Lex said, a small proud smile on his face.

It was the first thing he’d actually said to her in months and if the situation had been different Lena would have loved the attention from her beloved brother. Sadly, he had just sold her and Lena was not going to take anything from him but his farewell.

“Thank you.” Lena was curt as she walked to stand beside and slightly behind his throne. Luckily she didn’t have to stand long. Only moments after Lena settled beside her brother the throne doors were opened.

The Herald stepped forward and with a booming voice called out, “Now announcing her Royal Majesty; Princess Kara Zor-El, heir apparent of Krypton.” Lena let out a sigh of relief that it was a woman, but she was quick to inhale when Kara strode into the room.

Kara exhumed confidence in everything that she was. She was dressed in a blue waistcoat and trousers with golden trim. Shining black riding boots clicked against the marble as she walked, and from her shoulders flowed a cloak dark as night. Their eyes locked and Lena felt herself drowning in the mystery of this woman. The urge to unlock all her secrets clawed at Lena’s heart and she had half a mind to run. The poor muscle was pumping faster and faster as Kara drew near and Lena was half afraid everyone in the room could hear it. Finally Kara came to a stop in front of them and gave a slight bow of her head. A strong play on her part; giving respect where it was due without undermining her own royal status. Lena had to admit the woman was brave.

“Your majesty, it is an honor to finally meet you.” Her voice was like silk, warm and smooth. If Lena hadn’t been flushed and flustered before the dark timbre of Kara’s voice made certain she was now. She would have swooned had she not remembered why Kara was here in the first place.

“Kara Zor-el, welcome to my kingdom. I hope it is to your liking,” Lex said as he gave her a lazy, uninterested once over before meeting her eyes again. “I presume you’ve brought what was promised?” His eyebrow rose, the only sign of emotion on his otherwise blank face.

“Two-hundred pounds of gold and one-hundred pounds of silver await you with my entourage.”

_Two-hundred pounds of gold. One-hundred pounds of silver. For me?_ Lena was going to faint. Kara turned her attention from Lex and set eyes on Lena, her gaze intense. They simply stared at each other and Lena took the opportunity to look Kara over. She’d never seen a Fae before, had heard the stories of course just as any other child had, but this was the first time she’d set eyes on one of them. Kara was beautiful, the soft curves of her face and strong cut of her jaw angelic in the light of the sun shining through the windows. Her hair was golden, like the richest wheat, and hung in waves to her shoulders, the top-half braided with the rest tucked behind her ears. Those were of great interest to Lena as well, the way they tapered to a point at the very top. She met Kara’s eyes once more and the princess gave her a dazzling smile, one that drew Lena’s attention more than anything else. Plump pink lips pulled slightly over straight teeth, and when Kara’s grin widened Lena could just make out the sharpened points of her canines.

“Princess Lena, it’s an honor to meet you.” The plump lips were moving and it drew Lena’s attention back to the current moment. Kara gave her a low bow before taking a slight step forward, hand outstretched. Lena acted on impulse and stepped forward to offer her hand. Kara’s touch was gentle against her palm as she pulled Lena’s hand almost to her lips, stopping just a hair’s breadth away from the skin. As she pulled away Lena let out the breath she hadn’t realized she was holding, her hand cold as Kara retreated back down the steps.

“Likewise.” Lena mentally reprimanded herself at the lack of finesse.

“I relinquish my sister to your care, do with her as you will. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have many things to attend to.” Lex stood as he spoke, then turned to leave. He gave Lena one last look, one that Lena would later analyze over and over, and then he was retreating from the room. Once he was well and truly gone Kara turned to Lena and offered her hand once more.

“Are you ready to leave, Princess?”

Lena stared at the hand offered to her for a moment before she laid her hand on it. Kara was still as a statue as Lena walked up to her, eyes flitting from the floor to Kara’s face and then back again. Kara maneuvered Lena’s hand to the inside of her elbow and began to slowly lead her from the room. They walked in silence through the palace, Lena trying for the life of her to be brave in the face of her new future.

They soon arrived at the front of the palace, and then they were outside. The Kryptonian travel party was light, with only a single carriage and four guards on horses. Kara led her to the door of the carriage and turned from her only to open the door. She gave Lena an apologetic smile before her hands were on her waist and she was lifted her gently into the carriage.

“It’s about a day’s ride to the border of our kingdoms, and then another day’s travel to the royal city of Kandor. We’ll take short breaks every few miles to give the horses a break, and to give everyone time to stretch.” Kara’s voice was soft and gentle, so very different from the way she’d spoken in the throne room. Lena adjusted her skirts as Kara talked, trying to get them in a more comfortable position. “If you need anything I’ll be at your service.” The door shut quietly, and when Lena finally worked up the nerve to look up Kara was gone. She peeked out of the carriage to find Kara giving instructions to the four riders. All four nodded and got into position as she mounted the carriage and took the reigns. The carriage lurched slightly as the reigns were cracked, and they were on their way. Lena gave the palace one last look before turning forward to face her journey head on.


	2. The Journey Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all. Will Lena survive the gay? Who knows! Well, I do, but you'll just have to find out ;3c

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took FOREVER and I'm so sorry! I'm trying my hardest to get more writing done, I swear. Long chapter though, so yay! Enjoy!

They took short breaks as they went, both to stretch and rest the horses. Lena only left the carriage a handful of times, and when she did she stuck close to its side. She found herself on edge each time, observing Kara’s guards and the heir herself. 

Kara was a walking ray of sunshine. Everyone was in high spirits as she joked with them, more a happy-go-lucky teenager than a future queen. The sun personified, a walking goddess. 

Lena caught herself staring more times than she cared to admit. 

She tried to stay mad, she really did. Sold, carted off like a prize instead of the person she was. A literal genius, degraded to nothing more than a possession. Yet, when Kara met her eyes and her face softened, her smile turning shy, Lena could feel her heart thawing. In the Luthor household, love was a novelty. Something to observe but never to have, and Lena hated to admit it was the one thing in life she wanted most. 

“I hope you’re enjoying the ride.” 

Kara’s voice startled Lena out of her thoughts, and she snapped her head up. 

“It’s beautiful country,” Lena supplied. 

Kara shook her head, a smile gracing her face and a soft chuckle escaping her lips, then looked up at Lena through her lashes. With the others, Kara was loud and unapologetic. Yet when she talked to Lena her voice was soft and low. Her posture was completely lax, her head bowed slightly to meet Lena at eye level. 

“It is.” Kara cast an eye around them. “Just wait until we get to Argo City. The palace is the jewel of the entire kingdom. I think you’ll love it.” At the lift of one of Lena’s brows, Kara was quick to add in, “Not because you care about possessions, or anything, it’s just so gorgeous and you’re-” Kara cut herself off with a cough, cheeks flushing bright red. 

“I look forward to seeing it.” 

That perked Kara up, and a wide grin quickly spread across her face. Before either of them could say more, Kara’s name was called. They both turned to find an unamused, auburn haired woman staring at them. 

“That’s Alex, she’s just cranky because she’s tired,” Kara whispered as though it were some big secret. “We better be on our way, though. Wouldn’t want to fall behind schedule.” Kara rolled her eyes and Lena couldn’t help the laugh that slipped past her lips. Kara’s grin widened, and it was Lena’s turn to blush. 

They walked the few short steps to the carriage door and Kara opened it. She paused for a moment before she turned back to Lena, hands held out between them. 

“May I…?”

It took Lena a moment for her brain to catch up with the question, and she nodded without much thought. Her breath hitched as Kara’s hands landed on her waist, and then she was being lifted back into the carriage. Her feet hit solid ground and for a moment they were both frozen, Kara’s grip on her hips tightening just a fraction. Her hands fell away and Kara took a step back, looking almost sorry.

“Kara, we need to go,” was called out in a new voice this time. Kara nodded to her, then closed the door and secured it. Lena listened to her footsteps as she walked to the front and mounted the rider’s seat. The reigns snapped, the carriage jolted into motion, and Lena was left alone with her thoughts once more.

 

* * *

As the sun began to sink beneath the horizon and the first signs of dusk kissed the sky their travel party stopped for the night. Everyone was moving as they set up camp, even Kara, who for all the world looked and acted like any other soldier. She was quick to help wherever she was needed, and Lena had to admire the charisma with which she worked. Lena had never seen anyone with blue blood put in enough effort to break a sweat, or any effort for that matter. 

Then there was Lena herself. She didn’t know what to do other than to stay out of everyone’s way, which pretty much had her standing as far away from the others as was considered safe. She caught Kara frowning at her more than a couple times, but she chalked it up to her not knowing what to do with a woman that had no idea how to do any basic human tasks.

Finally when they got camp done and up, and the last rays of sunlight were fading away, Kara strode across camp to stand in front of her. “I have the tent set up and ready for you, Princess. If you’d just follow me.” Kara offered her hand and Lena took it quickly, glad to finally have something to do other than stand awkwardly. She allowed Kara to lead her to a tent in the middle of camp, only slightly larger than the others around them, and entered as Kara held the flaps open. 

“I hope it’s to your liking, I wasn’t sure if you needed both trunks but I set them both off to the side, so you can get ready for bed. I’ll be taking the first watch with Sir Schott, and I’ll try not to wake you when I enter later on. You should probably try to sleep, though. We’ve got a long journey ahead of us tomorrow.” Kara offered Lena a small smile before she turned and exited the tent. 

Lena took a moment to admire Kara’s broad shoulders and muscular arms, but snapped out of it quickly when she realized what she was doing. Turning back to the interior of the tent, she froze. Her eyes flitted from her chests off to the side to the bed in the center. Singular. Bed. She knew it would’ve happened eventually, they were getting married after all, but Lena hadn’t been prepared for it to happen so soon. Tonight after years of being alone, Lena was going to sleep with Kara. Well, fall asleep and rest with Kara beside her, not- Her cheeks flushed and she shook the thoughts away. Taking a closer look at the bed, Lena realized it was merely layers of fur with a blanket over the top, several pillows and furs rested at the head. It was then she felt exhaustion beginning to set in. Standing at the end of the makeshift bed, Lena began to gently peel the layers of her dress away. When finally she slipped out of the remainder of her skirts and her corset, she pushed at the fabric of her chemise to smooth it out. It was plain, white, and a tad too big. Her right sleeve was falling off her shoulder, slipping halfway down to her elbow.

She had just begun running her fingers through her hair when she heard the tent flaps open and a shallow gasp behind her. She turned slowly to look over her shoulder, and found Kara staring at the ground, cheeks red. 

“I’m so sorry, Princess, I should have announced myself before I walked in, I-” Kara stuttered off before clearing her throat. Without looking up she stepped forward and lifted her arm, offering Lena a bundle of fabric. She took it hesitantly, and was surprised to find it was a dress. “I mean no disrespect, but our dresses are simpler, with fewer layers, and now that you’ll be… I thought you’d like something more comfortable to wear for the remainder of the trip. Tomorrow.” 

Lena nodded her head, then when she realized Kara still wasn’t looking at her she said, “Thank you. It’s lovely.” She clutched the fabric to her chest and tried her damndest not to blush. Kara shyly glanced up to meet her eyes as her lips, and Lena was taken aback by the intensity of them. Before she had time to react Kara spun on her heels and was gone, leaving Lena alone clutching at the soft fabric of Kara’s gift. She walked over to one of her chests and spread the dress out, smoothing it so it didn’t wrinkle, before she crawled into the makeshift bed. It was surprisingly comfortable, extremely in fact, and it wasn’t long before Lena felt sleep settling in. Her eyes fluttered shut and she buried her face in the pillows, mind linking the lingering smell to her Fae bride before sleep claimed her at last. 

 

* * *

Lena was pulled from sleep as the bed dipped beside her. Through half lidded eyes she made out golden hair and a beautiful face. An angel had crawled into bed with her. Soft blue eyes locked onto hers, and they drew closer. 

“I’m sorry, Princess. Sleep. We’ve a long journey ahead of us,” Kara cooed softly. She brushed a strand of hair from Lena’s face then cupped her cheek. Lena hummed and snuggled into her, arm coming around a slim waist to pull skin against skin. She drifted back to sleep to the sound of Kara’s whispered promises and a soft caress on her face. 

When Lena woke again, it was to an empty bed. She rubbed at her eyes as she made her way to the tent flaps, pushing them aside slightly to peek out. The group had just began tearing down the other tents, and Kara was in the middle of camp talking to a small man with mouse-brown hair, obviously giving orders. Her stance was tall and regal, not a trace of the shy woman Lena had been getting to know evident. Lena walked back to the bed and sat down, then began running her fingers through her hair to try and tame it. She was contemplating what to do next when the flaps of the tent opened just enough for Kara to squeeze through. 

“I was just coming to wake you, but I see that wasn’t needed.” Instead of looking away bashfully as she had the night before, Kara was meeting Lena’s eyes head on. “I hope you slept well, Princess.” 

Lena chuckled and played with her fingers, cheeks heating under Kara’s intense gaze. “We’re getting married, the least you could do is call me by my first name.” Lena peeked up at her through her lashes. A wide grin had spread across Kara’s face and she looked absolutely radiant. 

“Forgive me, Lena.” She fought a shiver at the sound of her name on Kara’s lips. That didn’t stop her from staring at said lips, nor did it stop her from licking her own. “I’d like for us to be heading out as soon as possible, so if you could get dressed soon we can get the tent torn down and packed, and be on our way.”

Lena nodded along as Kara spoke, not wanting to seem like she wasn’t paying attention. 

“I’ll meet you outside when you’re ready.” Kara offered her a softer smile before she left. 

Lena walked to her chests and grabbed the dress Kara had given her the night before. She took a moment to study it, and found it to be one of the most gorgeous things she’d ever seen. It was a deep dark blue, nearly black, and so incredibly soft. Almost like silk, but thicker. It didn’t seem to need anything else but her chemise underneath, but Lena put her corset on beneath it anyways. She didn’t know how the Fae liked their women, but she imagined it wasn’t much different from humans. She twisted her hair up into a neat bun and smoothed the dress over her hips before leaving the tent and walking towards the carriage, where she saw Kara waiting for her. 

“Do you give all the pretty girls dresses?” She asked playfully, delighted that she’d caught Kara by surprise. Her heart raced as Kara’s cheeks flushed and her mouth dropped open. 

Kara seemed to flounder for a moment before she finally managed to say, “I’ve never met another woman as beautiful as you.” Kara gave her a once over, and where Lena would normally feel objectified and disgusted, a soft warmth had settled in her chest instead. Kara’s eyes flicked over her shoulder and she slid her hand into Lena’s, gently pulling her to the side.

Lena felt more than saw her chests being loaded, and logically she knew Kara’s touch had just been a warning to get out of the way, but even still her heart leapt in her throat. How this woman, who’d she hadn’t even known a full day, had this effect on her she’d never know. She looked up and was met with nothing but blue, Kara having stepped closer when they shifted. Lena felt her heart may very well explode. There was something in Kara’s eyes, something Lena couldn’t quite get a read on, something she’d never seen before. 

“Lena, there’s something-” 

“Majesty, we’re ready to go.” 

Kara took a step away from Lena and cleared her throat. She nodded at the man and waited until he was gone before she offered Lena her hand. She led Lena to the door of the carriage, but paused after she opened it. 

Lena’s heart hammered away in her chest at how close Kara was. She could feel the heat coming off the other woman’s body, and could almost feel the cool surface of the carriage at her back. 

Kara seemed to study her a moment before she lifted her hands between them. “May I?” 

This time Lena knew what she was asking for, and answered quickly with an, “Of course.” 

Once more Lena was lifted into the carriage, and once more Kara’s hands lingered just a fraction too long to be considered an accident. The door was shut and Kara took the reigns, leading them on the last leg of their journey. As Lena fought to control her wildly beating heart, she couldn’t help but wonder what Kara was going to say. 


	3. The Journey Home Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The travelling party finally arrives in Argo City, and Kara has a surprise in store for Lena. 
> 
> It's been like a million years, and I'm not completely happy with this chapter, but here it is! Hope it's not too disappointing, I'm trying to get more writing done I swear I haven't forgotten about this story!

Lena was without a doubt, absolutely, and completely  _ bored.  _ For the remainder of the ride she was in a daze, mind stuck between her anger at her brother and the growing attraction she felt for the Fae goddess that had whisked her away. She eventually dozed off, only to be shocked awake as the carriage lurched to a halt and the door opened. She pressed herself to the far side, ready to defend herself, when Kara hopped up into the cabin and sat beside her. Lena’s heartbeat stuttered and her cheeks flushed as their thighs touched. Lena gave her a curious look and Kara chuckled, head tilting down slightly. 

“My um- my parents think it’s unbecoming of a young heir to be at the reigns of their own carriage.” Kara gave an exaggerated roll of her eyes then shifted slightly in her seat. Their thighs pressed completely together and Lena’s heart rate skyrocketed. She was suddenly too hot, and she knew she was probably red as a tomato. Kara didn’t seem to notice and continued to ramble on. “I love driving, I think it’s ridiculous I can’t do anything manual because I’m my father’s heir, I want to help too ya know?” 

Lena could only nod, mind melting to mush at their close proximity. 

“Oh, Lena, look! It’s Argo City!” 

That she could do. Lena leaned closer to Kara and followed the line of her finger. She gasped, eyes going wide. Argo City was much larger than Lena could have ever imagined. Towers made of glass, the large bustling crowd of people going to and from home, and in the center of it all was the palace. It was carved into the side of the mountain and was the most beautiful thing Lena had ever seen.

“This is-” Lena huffed a laugh, looking back at Kara with wide eyes. 

“Welcome to my home. Our home,” Kara corrected quickly. 

Lena heard someone outside shout, and then an ocean of voices were yelling and cheering. They rode on, shouts of joy and celebration echoing all around them as the people of the city rushed close to wave at Kara. Lena took in as much of the city as she could, eyes wide with wonder at the differences between her kingdom and this new, unexplored land. She grew more and more excited as they neared the castle, more intricate details coming into focus. Stone knights stood on guard high above them, looming on the edges of the parapets. Lena turned to Kara, childlike wonder and glee written clear across her face, and found she’d moved closer to the Fae princess in her excitement. 

“Oh- Sorry,” Lena stuttered out, her cheeks flushing. The carriage jumped slightly as they crossed through the entryway to the castle proper, then rolled to a stop within the courtyard.

As soon as the carriage was at rest Kara jumped out the door and began barking orders. “You two guards, with me. The rest of you, I want the princess’ things moved to our room with the utmost care. If one thing is damaged, there will be hell to pay. Understood?” There was a unanimous shout and the guards spread out to get to work. “Alex, you all take the rest of the day off. It’s been a long couple of days, I don’t want you to wear yourself out.” 

“Are you sure Kara?” 

“That’s an order.” The two women shared a laugh and a smile, Alex clasping Kara’s shoulder for a moment before she moved on to share the news with the others. Kara turned to Lena and offered her arm, her smile softening into something more tame. “If you would please come with me, Lena.” She would never tire of her name on the other woman’s lips. She slipped her hand around Kara’s bicep and stepped into her side, head slightly bowed and her cheeks flushed. Kara gestured at the two guards with her free hand to follow and lead Lena into the castle. 

Maids and waiters alike were bustling about, everyone carrying something and all too caught up in what they were doing to realize Kara was walking right beside them. There were several people passing them buy with large stacks of white fabric and all kinds of silverware. It piqued Lena’s interest. 

“What’s going on?” 

Kara glanced at her briefly before looking back up to avoid running into anyone. “There will be a feast in your honor tonight. We’re preparing the great hall for the celebration.” 

“Oh.” The way Kara said it made it seem nonchalant but Lena’s heart was beating out of control. Nothing like this had ever happened because of her. For her. This entire situation was nothing but new experience after new experience. “Where are we going now?” 

Kara halted in place, and when Lena looked up at her questioningly she was met with wide eyes and bright red cheeks. 

“I forgot to tell you?” At the confused look on Lena’s face Kara groaned. “Oh, Rao, I did. I’m so bad at this. We’re going to the throne room. My parents want to meet you right away.” 

Oh. Oh  _ no.  _ Kara’s parents, the king and queen, Lena was going to meet- Oh no, she couldn’t do that. 

Kara seemed to sense her impending panic and ran a comforting hand over her own. “It’s okay, Lena. They’re very kind, and I know they’re going to like you very much. You have nothing to be afraid of.” 

Lena very much wanted to believe her but there was always that small part of her that just knew she’d never be good enough. 

“I’ll be right beside you the entire time, it’ll be okay.” Kara offered her an apologetic smile before tugging her into motion once more. 

Lena needed a distraction from her frantic thoughts, so she turned her eyes to the interior of the castle. It was just as beautiful inside as it was outside. High, arching ceilings were everywhere, and there was an abundance of painted glass windows. It was magnificent. Far more beautiful than any place Lena had been before. She was so caught up in her thoughts she didn’t realize they’d stopped moving until Kara adjusted her hand to sit lower on her bicep, closer to the elbow. They were standing in front of two large double doors, both of them ornately decorated with a strange symbol Lena faintly recognized. She barely had time to school her features before the doors were opening and Kara was leading her forward.

“Announcing the return of Princess Kara Zor-El, heir to the throne, and her betrothed, Princess Lena Luthor.” 

Terrified didn’t even begin to cover what Lena was feeling. They strode into a great hall, a deep red carpet carving the path up the middle of the room, and straight across from them sitting in front of the far wall were two of the most magnificent creatures Lena had ever seen. They were ethereal. Lex may have been a mighty king, but compared to him Zor-El and Alura of Krypton were gods. They were the epitome of noble blood; pride was etched in the very fibers of their beings, regality practically radiating from them. 

When finally they came to stop before the king and queen, Lena was frozen, unsure of what to do. Kara dropped into a low bow and Lena echoed with a curtsy, head down out of both respect and timidity. Kara stood from her bow and stepped forward, leaving Lena slightly behind her. 

“Father, mother, I would like to introduce you to Lena Luthor, of the human kingdom.” 

Lena looked up and felt the air catch in her throat. All attention was on her, the Fae’s eyes burning her entire body as they looked her over. She fought the urge to wring her hands, a habit she’d been trying to break for years, and instead made herself taller, back ramrod straight as she’d been taught. She wanted their first impression of her to be a good one, and so she allowed the carefully crafted Luthor mask to fall over her face as she awaited their judgement. 

“My daughter, it is good to see you alive and well after your hard journey.” Zor-El’s tone was teasing, but his face remained unreadable, even as he turned his attention on Lena. “Welcome to my kingdom, child.”  

“Thank you, sire.” It took everything Lena had to keep her voice steady. 

Zor-El chuckled at the formality and turned to look at Alura for a moment. They simply stared at each other for a long moment and Lena could see Kara getting tenser and tenser as more time passed. Finally they turned their attention back on her and both gave her a warm smile. 

“Welcome to the house of El, Lena Luthor. You will make a fine match for Kara, and a wonderful queen one day.” Alura positively beamed. 

“My daughter, you must be tired after your long journey. Take your leave to rest and freshen up. There is, after all, a celebration tonight.”

“Thank you father.” Kara bowed low, a large grin spread across her face. She rushed up the steps and kissed her father quickly on the cheek, then did the same for her mother. “Mother.” 

The king and queen stood and Kara stepped back to Lena’s side, grabbing her hand to return it to her elbow. Lena curtsied as they walked past them and Kara led her out behind. While Zor-El and Alura went left, Kara led Lena off to the right.  Lena was in shock; everything was moving so quickly now that they were finally in the castle, and it had been so  _ easy.  _ Lena swore there was a catch somewhere, but she couldn’t quite put her finger on it yet. They wove down halls and up stairways until Lena feared there was nowhere else to go. Finally, Kara stopped in front of a wooden door, the same strange symbol from the throne room doors etched on its surface. She looked to Kara in question and only received a shy smile as Kara opened the door and ushered her in. 

Lena took in as much as she could as they stood just inside the doorway. A few bookcases filled with spines bound in leather, maps dotting along the wall, a desk covered in papers, and finally through another doorway she saw it. The bed. She was standing in Kara’s bedroom.


	4. The Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena has a few choice questions for Kara. Some things are revealed, while others remain a mystery. A very important character is properly introduced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh golly, it's been so so long since I last updated, I'm so sorry!! Life's been hectic, but I'm trying to get back into the swing of writing, I swear. I still have plans for this story, and I'm not giving up just quite yet! Thank you all for sticking with it, you're amazing <3

“Your bedroom.” Kara’s bedroom. She was standing in- _Okay, Luthor, don’t panic._ She took a deep breath and was immediately swept up in _Kara,_ the smell of the other woman unmistakable along with the scent of ink and books.

_"Our_ bedroom,” Kara corrected quickly. She strode into the room and began to tidy things up, capping ink jars and rolling up what looked to be half finished maps. They were unlike any Lena had ever seen. “I practice cartography as a hobby; my father says it’s a good skill to know in war, but I’ve always enjoyed creating something useful. Something that looks beautiful while also serving a great purpose. I’m finishing up a few of Krypton’s mountains at the moment, maybe when I’m done I can show you.” Kara shoved the rolled up parchment in the bottom drawer of her desk then moved to pick up books strewn on every surface. “You can look around if you want. This is your room too.”

Lena walked slowly into the room, unsure where to begin, before she finally settled on the bookcases. Safe bet. Her eyes scanned over the lower shelves first, and she was surprised to find several small, painted canvases. When she inspected them closer she could make out different parts of the castle, at different times of the day. Most of them were the dark reds and light pinks of sunset. Standing, she ran her hand over the spines of several books and pulled one at random, then took a moment to admire the front. There was something written in a funny cursive font, but Lena couldn’t make out the strange symbols. When she flipped the book open she was surprised to find it filled with numbers and mathematical formulas.

“Kara, is this-”

“That’s a Kryptonian school book. My studies are extensive, and while I may not be in schooling anymore I still like to keep up with the newest theorems.”

“So it’s written in Kryptonian?” Lena flipped through the book, surprised to find she recognized some of the formulas.

“ _Kryptaniuo._ Or, Kryptonese, yes.” Kara said, turning to look back and give Lena a small smile. She turned back to her desk and cleared her throat. “I can teach it to you, my language, if you’d like. Now that you’re here, we’ll have plenty of time.”

Lena froze, her eyes training on the back of Kara’s head. She was shocked and touched at the offer. _Intelligent, kind, talented. How much perfection could one living being possibly have?_

Lena finished flipping through the book and placed it back where she’d found it. She noted the few books whose titles were written in english, and decided she’d come back to them when she had the chance. She turned to a framed painting on the wall and found herself drawn to it. It was the castle, as she’d seen it from the front, but it was bathed in dark red.

“There’s plenty of space for more bookcases, if you wanted one of your own.”

Lena turned at the sound of Kara’s voice, confused by the other woman’s sudden outburst.

“I noticed one of your trunks was purely books, not that I was snooping!” Kara’s face dusted a light red, and Lena couldn’t help but raise her eyebrow in a teasing stare. “I wasn’t sure if you’d like the dress and I didn’t want anyone else going through them, so I- yeah…”

“I don’t understand, Kara.”

The other woman’s brow furrowed, a distinct crinkle forming between her eyes. “You don’t understand what?”

“Why are you being so nice to me? Is this all some elaborate ploy to gain my favor?”

Kara gaped at her, speechless. She huffed up in indignation, her mouth floundering over words she couldn’t quite get out. She stumbled for a moment more before finally landing on a question; “Are your people not usually kind to their mates?”

Lena barked a laugh and turned away from Kara, eyes caught by a star chart hanging from the far wall. She walked to it and traced a constellation with her finger, face falling as she thought about the Princess’ question. “No. I’m sure some of them are, maybe, but most people just want money, power. Very rarely does anyone ever marry for _love.”_ She spit the word out like it disgusted her. Love, the one thing she’d been denied her entire life. A father that rarely acknowledged her existence, a mother- **_no_ ** _, she’s not my mother_ \- a stepmother that took every chance she could to tear down any confidence Lena managed to gain. Always reminding her that she would never be as good as Lex, that she was nothing more than a bargaining chip her brother could use and give at his will. Love was the one thing the Luthors could not afford, and Lena found it ironic. All their wealth and power, all the resources at their disposal, and yet Lena couldn't have the one thing in life she truly wanted. 

“That sounds terrible.” Kara had walked closer without Lena noticing and was now only a few feet behind her.

“I suppose it is, but that’s just the way it is in my- in that world. That’s why I’m here, isn’t it? After the price you paid for me, I don’t see you getting much wealth out of it. So, what power has my brother promised you? An alliance? Aid in war?” When Lena turned to face Kara the other woman looked as though she’d been slapped.

“There’s nothing your brother could ever offer me that I couldn’t get on my own.”

The two women stared at each other, both minds racing, flustered and confused.

“Why did you pay so much for me?” Lena blurted out, her cheeks turning red immediately after.

“What?”

“You paid so much for me and you say you’re getting nothing. Then why? Why pay so much for _me?”_

Kara’s face softened and she stepped closer, one of her hands twitching forward slightly, as though she wanted to reach out for her.

“Oh Lena. There’s so much more to you than you see.” The two women stared at each other for a moment, a tense silence hanging between them. Kara turned away and resumed her tidying. “And that’s a question I can’t answer. Not yet.”

Lena wanted to press the issue more, could feel the questions burning the back of her throat, but decided to drop it. For now, at least. There was a sharp knock at the door, and before either woman could move it swung open, revealing a woman dressed in a formal guard’s uniform. Lena recognized her as one of the member’s of their travel party, but couldn’t quite remember her name.

“Sorry to intrude, but your mother sent me to remind you that the feast is beginning soon.”

“Thank you, Alex.”

Something in Lena clenched at Kara calling the woman by her given name. She took a moment to study the guard, and was surprised to find she was human. Even so, she fit right in with the fae. She was beautiful, with shoulder-length auburn hair and dark brown eyes. The two women were obviously close, with the way they were looking at each other. Envy burned at the back of her throat like bile, and Lena had to fight the emotion down. The jealous feeling was confusing, but Lena resolved to examine it later when she had a moment to herself.

“Knowing you, you’d lose track of time showing her your maps. You’d better not be late to this, the food looks amazing, plus everyone will be waiting on you two.”

Kara grumbled something under her breath Lena couldn’t quite make out, but Alex seemed to get the gist of it, as she turned a scolding eye on her future queen.

“Hey, don’t you sass me, it’s your mother that knows how distractible you are.” Alex rolled her eyes, before giving Lena an exasperated look. At the confused look on Lena’s face she seemed to remember her place, and bowed quickly. “My apologies for the informalities. It’s an honor to have you here, princess. Hopefully you can aid me in reigning in this little pup.”

“Hey!” Kara’s cry of indignation went ignored as Alex gave Lena a sly smile and a wink.

“You have a few minutes left, but hurry. Please.” She gave Kara a serious look before she exited the room, the door closing with a soft click behind her.

“You two seem awfully close.” Lena’s cheeks burned at how quickly the words tumbled out of her mouth. She turned to look at Kara and found deep blue eyes trained on her.

“Yes, we’re very close.”

“She seems rather bold for a guard, as well. Talking so informally.” Lena attempted to keep her voice light and amused, but there was still a hint of strain.

“She’s my sister.” Lena froze and Kara chuckled at the look of sheer panic on her face. “Not biologically. Her parents were two visiting healers that came to study some of our magic, to see if they could replicate it, use it for humans. There was an accident, neither of them made it out alive. We were the best of friends, my parents already loved her like one of their own. It wasn’t a hard decision to make.” Kara shrugged, her mouth falling into a small, sad smile.

“I’m sorry.” Lena bit her lip. _Oh, you’ve done it now._

“It’s alright. There’s no way you could have known.” Kara offered her a small smile. “We should be going, the feast won’t start without us, and Alex gets very cranky if she doesn’t get her food on time.”

“Oh,” Lena said, a slight strain to her voice. “How long will this last?”

“It will last late into the night, but it’s okay. We won’t be expected to stay for the whole thing, we-” Kara froze, her eyes going wide as her face turned bright red.

“We what?” Lena asked.

“Ah, well, you see, the thing is-” Kara cut off with an awkward laugh, her cheeks flushing darker. “Kryptonians have very simple mating- er, marriage rituals, as you would call them. We don’t host ceremonies, as you humans do. The only thing that matters is the- um… the consummation.”

Lena felt her own cheeks flushing darker. Her mind flooded with images, thoughts of Kara; Kara pulling her close, Kara cupping her cheeks, their lips growing closer and closer until…

“Lena?”

She snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of Kara’s voice, her heart rate spiking.

“So there won’t be a wedding, no large crowd or ceremony? Just- just us?”

“Yes. Is that alright?” An unreadable expression passed across Kara’s face.

“I- I…” Lena’s mouth hung open, too many words rushing through her head, none taking root as a solid thought. There was a knock at the door and after a moment Alex strode back into the room.

“I’m sorry for interrupting, but everyone is getting impatient. Your mother requests your presence at once.”

“Right.” Kara cleared her throat and offered Lena her arm. “Are you ready?”

“Do I have a choice?” She earned a soft chuckle from both Kara and Alex, which eased her nerves a touch.

“It’ll all be alright, princess. I’ll be right beside you the entire time, I promise.”

Lena gripped Kara’s arms just a smidgen tighter, and hoped that Kara was telling the truth.


	5. The Feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena attend the Feast in their honor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, it's been way too long, I'm so sorry guys! This chapter has been sitting in my drafts almost ready for quite some time, so I thought I'd roll one out for you. Thanks for sticking with me, hope you guys enjoy!

Kara and Alex led Lena through the twisting halls of the castle, back down to ground level, and then around the courtyard. She could hear music growing louder with each step, the sounds of laughter and the clinking of glasses getting more and more distinct as they neared their destination. Finally, the trio stopped in front of two large doors, where the sound of conversation was emanating from.

“Are you ready?” Kara asked as she turned to look at Lena, a nervous smile on her face.

“You’ve already asked me that,” Lena mumbled. Her lips spread in a shy smile, but inside she was feeling queasy.

“Alright, lovebirds, let’s get this show on the road.” Alex knocked on the doors and all noise on the other side ceased.

Lena had a moment to prepare herself before the doors swung open to reveal a sea of people staring at her. She gulped and tightened her grip on Kara’s arm, partially for comfort and support, but also because she _really_ wanted to. Kara took a step forward and Lena followed, one step at a time, counting the seconds it took for them to cross the room with hundreds of eyes on them. Each person they passed bowed their head in respect, but Lena’s focus was solely on the head table, where Zor-el, Alura, and another woman were waiting for them. Lena thanked the numerous months of training that helped her keep her face neutral as they finally came to a stop in front of Zor-el.

“Welcome, daughters of El. Let the merriment continue,” Zor-El’s voice rang out clearly in the silent room. With a wave of his hand conversation broke out all over the room, a cacophony of voices, some calling Kara’s name and some even calling Lena’s. Kara led her around the table and held her chair out for her, pushing it in slightly after Lena sat down. Kara sat at the right hand of her father, who was engrossed in conversation with Alura and the new mystery woman. Soon food was brought out and served, and everyone’s attention was stolen away from Lena, if only for a moment.

“That was more terrifying than being presented as a ‘lady’ as soon as I turned sixteen,” Lena gasped out in one quick breath in Kara’s direction. It seemed to have taken Kara by surprise and she barked a laugh, turning a few heads in there direction.

“Sorry,” Kara looked sheepishly at the people looking at them and then back at Lena. “That sounds horrific, why in the world would they ever have you do that?”

“Oh, it was mostly a parade for my mother. Show me off to any eligible bachelors and to the other ladies of the court, prove that I’m more of a woman than their daughters ever could be.” Lena rolled her eyes then lifted her cup to drink. The sound she omitted when the warm liquid hit her tongue was absolutely sinful, but she couldn’t help herself. It was like drinking from the cups of the gods, it was the most delicious thing she’d ever had. “Kara what is this?” When she looked over at Kara she found the other woman’s mouth dropped slightly open, her eyes wide and her cheeks red. “Kara?”

“Twellian. I mean, it is Twellian Wine. A fruit native to Krypton and Krypton alone, it was specially bred for its sweet flavor and smell.”

“I see.” Lena discreetly took a large inhale of the contents of her cup and found that Kara was right, it was the sweetest thing she’d ever smelled. So unlike the fruits she’d had back home that Lex would personally pick and serve.

Lena glanced up from her glass and immediately her gaze was stuck on Alex. It was hard to miss the enigmatic redhead in the large hall, she was sitting at a table surrounded by a few familiar faces and a few new ones. One in particular caught Lena’s attention as she slipped her hand into Alex’s and leaned close to whisper in her ear. Alex grinned ear to ear and laughed loud and heartily, her hand slipping from the other woman’s to wrap around her waist. Lena felt something sting in her chest, jealousy she knew. Not for Alex or the other woman, but for the love they obviously shared.

“I see you’ve spotted Alex and the rest of the super-friends, as we call ourselves.”

“Your friends?” Lena asked. She turned her attention to Kara, one brow raised, and slowly raised her cup to her lips for another drink.

“Yes.”

Kara’s eyes tracked Lena’s tongue as she swiped it over her lips. Lena couldn’t help the small smile that pulled at the corners of her lips as Kara looked away and cleared her throat.

“You know Alex. The short man sitting across from her is Winn. The man next to him is James, they’re both human. Next to James is his mate, Lucy Lane, and across from her is her sister Lois Lane. They’re both Fae, as is my cousin Kal-El. He’s the one seated next to Lois, and they’re mates. The smaller woman between Kal-El and Alex is Maggie. She’s Fae and Alex’s mate.”

Lena nodded along as Kara pointed each one out.

“Shouldn’t Kal-El being sitting here with us?”

“Our rules are a little more lenient than those of your people. I usually sit with them as well, but since this is a feast in celebration of our mating it is deemed improper for us to sit anywhere else. Especially since I am the heir.”

“Alex looks very happy, with Maggie.” The words slipped out without any thought, and Lena mentally berated herself.

“Oh yes, they’ve been mated for nearly five moon cycles, and don’t tell anyone I told you this but,” Kara glanced at her parents and then in front of them before she shifted closer. “Apparently they’ve made me an aunt! I’m so excited, and so happy for them.”

“Wait, what?” Lena’s eyebrows crinkled and she turned her attention on the two women. “They’ve made you an aunt? How? They’re both women.” When she turned back to Kara the other woman’s eyes were wide and her smile had disappeared.

“I had forgotten you don’t- forgive me. There’s a lot about my people you don’t yet know.” Kara gave her a mysterious smile before both of their attention was pulled to the center of the room. The band had begun to play louder and more energetic, and people were clearing tables and chairs to make a large area of space in the center of the room.

“Would you like to dance with me?” Kara held out her hand as she asked, face hopeful.

Lena was caught off guard, but the look on Kara’s face coupled with the sounds of laughter bolstered her to say, “Yes.”

Kara grinned and grabbed her hand, pulling her excitedly towards the center of the room. She pulled Lena close and looped an arm around her, the other connecting with one of Lena’s as Kara led them in a fast circle. They spun around and around, dancing and laughing as the sounds grew and changed. Lena wasn’t sure how many songs had passed or how late it was, all she felt was exhilaration and joy as Kara held her tighter. Lena had never laughed so much in her life, and soon she was running out of breath.

“Wait, Kara, wait,” She giggled as they slowed to a stop, Kara’s arms still snug around her waist. “Oh, I haven’t had that much fun in-”

Lena looked up and nearly lost her breath again as she locked eyes with Kara. Their faces were extremely close, mere centimeters apart, and Lena could feel the heat of Kara’s body pressed against hers. Something hot and bubbly was curling in the lower parts of her belly, and she felt it as it raised to fill her cheeks as well. Lena took in a shuttering breath and licked her lips. Her heart was hammering away in her chest. Her lips tingled as a magnetic force pushed at her to close the distance between them. It was all too much and yet not enough, she needed Kara to make a move, she needed-

“Would it be too rude of us to leave? I’m feeling rather tired.”

Something like hurt flashed across Kara’s face before she stepped back and separated herself from Lena.

“No, not at all. I’ll escort you back to our room.” Kara looped her hand in Lena’s and led her from the hall.

Lena didn’t pay any attention as they traversed back through the twisting halls. Her mind was too muddled and mixed up. She was attracted to Kara, very attracted, she’d known that from day one. Yet she was meant to be angry. Kara bought her like cattle, and now she expected Lena to fall in love with her and live happily ever after? It sounded preposterous in her head, but her heart thought otherwise. How could she fall in love with Kara if she was bought and meant to fill a role she hadn’t picked for herself? How couldn’t she fall in love with those dimples and that smile? It was all too confusing.

“Here, I have something for you.” Kara stepped away from her as they entered the bedroom.

Lena watched as she opened a far chest and brought out packages wrapped in brown paper. Kara offered them to her, and Lena walked over to take one from her hands. She opened it carefully, and was met with soft fabric. It was a nightgown, made from the softest material she’d ever touched. It was softer than the dress Kara had given her, and that was saying something.

“I hope you like them. I got the softest material they had, I hope it’s enough.”

“Kara, these are lovely.” Lena glanced up as she said it, and had to look back down to hide from Kara’s beaming smile. “Thank you.”

“I’ll leave these here,” Kara said as she put the rest of the packages on top of the chest. “I’ll go into the other room to get ready, you just knock on the door when you’re dressed.” Kara walked to the chest at the end of the bed and pulled out a bundle of clothes before she hurried into the main area.

As soon as the door closed behind her Lena began to undress. The new dress was easier to remove, it didn’t have as many parts, and her corset was the thing she had to wrestle the most. Once it was off she took a deep breath before she pulled off her chemise and quickly tugged the nightgown over her head. She placed them all with her other clothes before she sat on the bed and brushed out her hair. Lena put her hairbrush in the drawer of one of the nightstands, deciding that this side of the bed was now hers, before she knocked gently on the outer door. She had just snuggled into the bed when Kara entered the room. She was wearing white pants that hugged her calves, leaving her lower legs exposed, and a short sleeved shirt. Lena stared as Kara blew out the lights in the room before crawling in beside her.

“Goodnight, Kara.” Lena said it without much thought, and she blushed.

“Goodnight, Princess.”

Kara’s voice was pleased, and so Lena settled in for another night. The best was soft and comfortable. She was beginning to think maybe, just maybe, she could get used to this.


End file.
